


light years

by flyawayabi



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Character Death, David is Depressed, David-Centric, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, This Is So Sad I'm Sorry, i don't know how to tag, things happen that arent really in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyawayabi/pseuds/flyawayabi
Summary: 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶a recap of David's life leading up to his place now.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	light years

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't at all accurate to the show. it's literally something i dreamed up, so don't be shocked.

He had been walking for miles until he stumbled across a beautiful bridge tucked in the middle of no where. If he weren't so upset it would have taken his breath away. He rarely appreciated this sort of thing, but when Patrick came into his life he figuratively stopped to smell the roses. Tears had been streaming down his face while he walked, making it hard to see where he was walking. Not knowing where he was heading, his mind led him to the edge of the bridge, where he stopped and sat down on the ledge. Fear had escaped his mind. Falling would come as a pleasant surprise, he figured. So there he sat wiping his own tears from his eyes even as they continued falling. 

Where did it all go wrong? He wondered to himself. Starting from the beginning, his therapists had told him in the past, was the best place to start. While his life fell apart when his family had lost everything, he had found peace in a new place. Schitt's creek was the place he had felt more love than anywhere. He wasn't lonely, and he had met people who actually cared. It was hard letting people after living a life of being used, but letting people in was also incredibly rewarding. He was closer to his family than he had ever been. In letting everyone in, he was also constantly letting people down. 

He supposed it all went downhill when Stevie had called him, in a frightened panic, to tell him the motel was on fire. Although it had been the middle of the night, he was wide awake. Fear was a funny thing. He had been met in the motel parking lot by a very stressed out Stevie. She was rambling about something he couldn't remember, frankly because he wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. He too busy worrying about his family. 

His mom had already in one of the ambulances with an oxygen mask on. He remembered this part clear as day. Tears falling harder from his eyes, as sobs overtook his shaking body. It hurt thinking about it. He had hugged her tightly, then asking, "Where's dad?" She had looked at him sadly. He had never seen his mom look so lost, and hopeless. Not even when she was popping pills, and downing them with a shot of whiskey. She had replied slowly, "Last I heard, they were trying to get him out." She had closed her eyes tight. He hadn't even realized he had gasped. 

His dad was burned horribly, and they weren't sure if he was going to make it. They had rushed him off to the hospital immediately. David road in the ambulance with him, demanding to know what happened. No one seemed to have any answers. All he could think about was that he had never expressed how much he really loved his dad, and how much he appreciated everything he did to keep them a family, and together. Sadly he recalled how he never imagined himself outliving his dad. He never even got to say goodbye. He was as hysterical then as he was now. 

At the end of the day, he knew it was foolish, but he blamed himself. He and Patrick had moved in together so he had no reason to stay at the motel anymore. But the little voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that if he had been there, maybe his dad would still be here. That voice wouldn't shut the fuck up, and he was so desperate to make it stop. 

After the fire, he had hired Stevie at his store since she was jobless, and broke. Business was as bad as ever. The store was constantly empty and David had no idea how they were making ends meet. He didn't know how they could afford to even pay Stevie. Then again he wasn't in charge of the bills. That was Patrick's side of the business. Dumped that part on Patrick, he thought. 

Patrick broke the news to him one night that they couldn't afford to keep the business opened anymore. He was explaining to David all the things they could do, but he had stopped listening after he heard the first sentence. The one thing keeping him grounded.  _ Well not the only thing _ , the other one was wasting his breath trying to talk to David. The one thing he could be proud of. The one thing he did himself.  _ Well not really _ . Patrick had helped him more than he could ever admit to himself. But that wasn't such a bad thing right? Everyone needs help sometimes. 

Patrick had proposed to David. After all this mess, he somehow still loved him. That was what send David over the edge.  _ How ridiculous _ , he thought to himself, someone wanted him to be a part of their life forever. Permanently. That's what started his tears, which had completely dried now. He had cried all enough to fill a river that day, there was nothing left. He felt a sense of calm wash over him. He wasn't frantic anymore; he wasn't afraid. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. 20 missed calls between Patrick and Stevie. Even one from Alexis. That was rare. He didn't even read the texts. He couldn't. Finally he held his phone up to his ear. 

"Hello?" His voice was hoarse. 

"David? Oh thank god." Relief filled Patrick's voice. Questions immediately followed, "Where are you? Are you okay? I've been so worried." 

David didn't really hear him. He was smiling into his phone. Patrick was the only person who made him hesitate. 

  
"Baby. Patrick. I  _ need _ you to know, I love you so much. I love you with everything in me. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." His smile was watery. He thought he had no tears left to cry, but they were back threatening to spill. "You need to find someone else." That was the last thing he ever said. The calm in him had taken over and the sadness washed away. All the problems of his life were gone, as his deserted body fell from the bridge. David Rose hadn't really been in there for a long time. 


End file.
